1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for controlling the blockage by beavers of the inlet of a flood control riser in a water reservoir.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preliminary patentability search in class 405, subclasses 40-42, 107 and 108 resulted in the following patents: Buchler, U.S. Pat. No. 929,192; Weinhold, U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,251; Kempf, U.S. Pat. No. 1,123,888; Stickney, U.S. Pat. No. 1,405,071; Soileau, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,260; Soileau, U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,851; and Lambert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,782. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
Various methods have been used in an attempt to prevent beavers from blocking the inlet of flood control risers in water reservoirs and the like. The most common method is to merely cover the inlet with a grate or the like which will catch any debris and the like used by beavers to block the inlet; the riser can then be maintained by periodically removing the debris. Another well-known method consists of attaching a downward extending elbow to the inlet. None of the known prior methods have been completely satisfactory.